Something you wouldn't do in a million years
by FoamBanana
Summary: "I dare you to do something you wouldn't do in a million years... I dare you to kiss Levi-Heichou... With tongue!" how could a simple game of truth or dare, a cheap bottle of whiskey and lonely teens lead to that? Oh right... Blame it all on Jean. Ereri, LeviXEren. Rated M for language. One shot! COVER ART NOT MINE!


**Summary: "I dare you to do something you wouldn't do in a million years... I dare you to kiss Levi-Heichou... With tongue!" how could a simple game of truth or dare, a cheap bottle of whiskey and lonely teens lead to that? Oh right... Blame it all on Jean**

**Ereri, LeviXEren. Rated M for language. ONE SHOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoT (SnK) Nor any of the characters, however the story is completely mine. **

When it came to people, Eren had never liked Jean. On this particular night it seemed that the hatred from the dirt-blonde horse-faced idiot had grown immensely.

It all started with a stupid game of truth or dare that he had been forced to participate in. With titans gone and the world once again at peace, they had all decided to celebrate by stealing Hanji's cheap whiskey and sit by the table in the mess hall.

Whoever had the idea of playing the stupid kids game escaped his mind at the moment, but he swore on all that was holy and Mother Theresa that he would end their lives by transforming into a titan and hang them from wall Maria in nothing but their tidy-whiteys so that the poor bastard could die of shame.

It was a calm night with little to do since the remainder of the survey corps had decided to go into town to some local pub to celebrate their success in their lifelong goals. Only the 104th training squad, whom were still not old enough to legally drink, had decided to stay at the base. Or so they thought.

While sitting by the table someone had mentioned how boring life was when there were no other people around.

"Cheer up guys. Hey I know! How about we play a little game of truth and dare?" Drunk as Eren was he still could not remember whom had uttered those words. Everybody nodded in agreement and decided that a game of truth or dare didn't sound so bad.

"So ehm... Who starts?" Everybody looked at Armin who had suddenly, after an half an hour of utter silence, started speaking.

"Oh me! Me! I start!" Sasha yelled. And so the night dragged out with long ass questions about everybody's personal life. When someone finally said Eren's name he was forced to choose. Everyone had already chosen truth and maybe spicing things up with a dare won't be such a bad idea now would it?

"Ehm, dare I guess" Quietly getting slipped another glass of the warm and slightly smokey liquid he chugged it down in one go. The burn in his throat wasn't bad, but at the same time it wasn't pleasant.

"I dare you to do something you wouldn't do in a million years. I dare you to..." At that moment Levi opened the door to all of their surprises. They all thought they were finally done for it since the whiskey was in plain sight, but he just kept walking towards the kitchen. Probably to brew himself a pot of tea. And that's when it all went to hell. That's when Jean gave a smug smirk "To kiss Levi-Heichou... With tongue!"

Gasps were heard throughout the mess hall and then suddenly it all went quiet. Eren gulped and then looked at Jean.

"I really don't know how drunk, nor how mental, you are but having fought too hard to survive I would rather keep my life the way it is!" Jean snickered. Sasha, a little more sober than the others, spoke up.

"Ooooooh, you have to do it Eren, otherwise you're going to have to kiss Jean!"

"Wait! What!?" Jean yelled "Are you serious!? I am the one who gave him the dare, why do I have to get punished for that!?" Everyone laughed. Well almost everybody. Eren still sat still in his seat with a grim expression on his face. Was it really something that he wouldn't do in a million years?

Maybe... To be honest Eren had never thought too much about his sexuality. While he was sure he liked women he had found a few men to be attractive and as far as Levi-Heichou went Eren was pretty sure he had hit jackpot. So with that Eren rose from his seat and swiped someones glass while quickly drinking it up. He then took some bold, if not wobbly, steps to the kitchen where he immediately found Levi standing by the stove with a kettle warming water for tea.

He swallowed hard. How exactly was he going to do this? With the alcohol in his system Eren sure was feeling a lot braver, but still... This was Heichou they were talking about. The man who had kicked Eren so hard his tooth had fallen out in trial. Just the memory of it brought back a familiar ache in his stomach. Levi turned around.

"Oi, brat... You look constipated as fuck. Go take a shit or something" When Eren didn't answer Levi became impatient and tried his hardest not to lash out at the poor teen in front of him, but Levi had not had a very good day as it was.

First he had found out that the fucking cleaning agents had gone missing for some reason and later found out that Hanji had stolen them for some meaningless experiment of hers. Then she had the audacity to ask if he had wanted to join them later in the evening for some drinks at the local pub.

While Levi, angry as he was, had politely turned down the offer she was a persistent shit that just wouldn't come out. So he had decided to not only turn down her offer with his brisk words, but to also made sure that they would not speak to each other for the remainder of the day.

So now he was annoyed as fuck, for lack of better words. Eren stood, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and alcohol on his breath. Something that Levi really couldn't understand was why the brat was here standing in front of him and not in the mess hall, drinking with his friends. A blush crept up on his delicate features and before Levi could ask him what the flying fuck Eren was doing just standing around a pair of soft and slightly moist lips met his.

Eren grabbed Levi's waist and closed his eyes. At first there were only slight pecks, but when he started licking Levi's lips the older man quickly understood what he was after. Having no willpower to deny he parted his lips and in one swift motion hoisted his Heichou's leg to wrap around him, his hands grabbing the raven's behind.

"Wow, he tastes just like peppermint" Eren thought.

Eren's tongue swiveled around in Levi's mouth. Touching everywhere he could reach with his tongue. Levi, who had finally gotten over the initial shock started to comply and wrapped his arms around the taller males neck.

He started to battle Eren for dominance and quickly found out that the young boy was very submissive when it came down to it. Eren pulled away a string of saliva still connecting them.

The kiss wasn't bad, he had to admit. For a brat Eren sure knew how to kiss. Although he reached of cheap whiskey he had to admit that he enjoyed it. Not to Eren though and definitely not out loud.

"Jaeger... Mind explaining what the hell that was all about before I kick your sorry ass out the window?" Eren suddenly turned pink. And then a very bright vermillion. And then some color Levi had never, ever, seen before. And so without a word Eren quickly ran out of the kitchen, leaving a surprised Heichou behind. The only thing Levi could do was stand there while he heard the shrieking of the kettle behind them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eren woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and little memory of what had happened the night before. All he knew was that his head and stomach was killing him.

He pushed aside the covers and sat up. Just when he was about to walk out the door of his room to fetch a canteen of water someone opened it. He didn't know why he suddenly felt flustered around his heichou.

Eren opened his mouth to say something to his captain, but Levi simply raised his hand in a gesture that told the young male to keep quiet.

"Go take a bath... You stink" He was just about to walk out when he turned around and looked at Eren "Oh and Jaeger?" Eren nodded "When you kiss you should use less tongue... You want to press it against mine, not shove it down my throat" With that Levi left the room with a large smirk on his face.

Eren was left standing there completely shocked with memories of last night and the kiss.

"I think I need to stop calling Jean a horse face... And maybe thank him" Eren said to himself with a smile on his lips.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**And that my dear readers was my first fanfiction (One of many to come) for this fandom. I hope you've enjoyed and that you favorite not only this story and me. DO IT! Nah just kidding. But reviews are always nice. Thank you so much for your support and I hope to have Zombieland 2 out as fast as I can, but as you all know it's not an easy task when you have writers block and nothing to write about. XD**

**So anyways. **

**Until next time, JA NE! XD **


End file.
